


The New One

by Geekygirl24



Category: HIStory2-是非 | HIStory2: Right or Wrong
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Teachers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21647200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: What if Fei Sheng Zhe was a teacher?
Relationships: Shi Yi Jie/Fei Sheng Zhe
Kudos: 67





	The New One

History had always been Shi Yi Jie’s passion, and teaching history was a close second. He got paid to teach something he loved every day, with enough time for planning and a long lunch break. And every lunch-time, he would walk to the small sitting area just outside the east wing entrance.

Which meant that he had to walk past the art studio.

Yi Jie wouldn’t admit it to anyone out loud, but he certainly slowed down every time he got near the room, slow enough that he was able to crane his neck and look through the small window.

Just to see him.

The new art teacher.

He hadn’t met the man in person, but he’d heard all the stories, all the gossip between the other teachers in the staff-room. He was apparently one of the youngest teachers the school had ever employed, and one of the most gorgeous.

If rumours were to be believed.

“Oh, Mister Shi!”

Shi Yi Jie resisted the urge to sigh as the literature teacher came bounding over, the ever cheery look on her face. 

“I was hoping to bump into you today!” She beamed at him, before stopping and glancing at the art studio door, “Oh sorry, were you waiting for Mister Fei?” 

“I- “

“- You need to knock on the door though.” She leaned over and did it for him, before opening it up, “He gets a little bit distracted.”

Yi Jie froze slightly, knowing that there was no chance the art teacher didn’t spot him now.

“Ummm, hello?”

Mister Fei was hunched over a wheel, arms covered in clay up to his elbows, confused eyes focused on Shi Yi Jie.

And what lovely eyes they were as well.

“Can I help you?” Mister Fei smiled warmly at him, keeping his hands firmly against the small vase he was sculpting, voice soft and gentle.

Yi Jie could only stand there in shock, “I-I-I- “He cleared his throat, “- I just wanted to say hello. Welcome you to the school and… everything.”

Mister Fei’s eyes widened a little, mouth dropping open slightly, “Oh.”

“But, as you are clearly busy- “Yi Jie cut himself off, turning on his heel to make a hasty exit and hopefully retain some of his dignity.

“Wait!” Mister Fei jumped out of his seat, “I’ve seen you around before, but never actually managed to talk to you.” He sheepishly looked at his hands, “I’d shake your hand but- “He raised them up to show the clay.

“Not a problem. I am Mister Shi.”

“History, right?”

Yi Jie nodded, a little surprised that the art teacher (a very different subject entirely) had even heard of him. He wasn’t exactly the most social of teachers.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you.” Mister Fei beamed, and honestly, Yi Jie felt like he was back in high school again, his old crush saying hello to him in the corridors.

“You too.” He returned weakly, knowing that he needed to get out of here before he said something stupid. As it were, he was avoiding all eye-contact, looking over towards the pottery wheel.

“Do you want to see what I’ve been working on?” Mister Fei gestured over towards the wheel, already heading over there.

Yi Jie was going to leave… but there was something about Mister Fei he couldn’t say no to. Slowly, he followed, watching as Mister Fei sat back down behind the wheel, drawing attention to his long legs in those paint and clay spattered jeans.

He watched as Mister Fei started to work on the vase, long fingers working along the top, shaping it and making it take shape.

Yi Jie couldn’t help but think of the vases he’d once found in an old tomb, in the days where he would travel and put his archology degree to good use.

It was enchanting.

“Would you like to try?” Mister Fei looked away from the wheel, hands still shaping the project perfectly.

“I-I- “ Yi Jie cleared his throat, “I should be having lunch now.” He made a hasty exit, barely hearing the disappointed reply behind him.

“Oh, o-okay.”

……………………………………………………………

The following Monday, Yi Jie entered his office to unpack his things; lesson plans, graded papers, new worksheets, things like that.

And then he saw the object on his desk.

The vase. Fired, glazed and completed to perfection, with a sticky note on the side.

Fei Sheng Zhe, 784-774-8810


End file.
